The big secret
by islashlove
Summary: Henry, and Lassiter have a big secret and their keeping it from Shawn. So when Shawn gets hurt will the secret come out and how will it effect Shawn and his life. This IS NOT slash.
1. Past and present collide

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta:**** Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for her hard work.**

**Warning:**** Shawn getting hurt.**

**Author's Notes:**** Shawn gets hurt and from this a big secret is revealed.**

**The big secret** **By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** Past and Present Collide.**

Twelve year old Shawn Spencer sat on one of the big pillars outside the Santa Barbara court house. Swinging his legs back and forward out of boredom, as he waited for his dad to return! He kicked out one more time and smiled as his flying foot found its intended target.

"Ouch, Shawn, what did you do that for?" His best friend Burton Guster rubbed his wounded head.

"Did what, Gus?" Shawn replied with an innocent smile on his face. Gus looked up at his friend and if he didn't know Shawn as well as he did, he too would have thought Shawn was innocent.

"Shawn, you just kicked me in the head."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't! It must have just been your imagination, Gus."

"What? Oh, no I didn't Shawn and don't try telling me that you didn't see me either. It's..."

"What the...?"

"What is it, Shawn?" Gus asked as he turned to look at where Shawn was looking. Instead of answering Gus, Shawn had jumped off the pillar and started to run towards the road. Seeing a big bus coming, Gus also jumped up and chased after his friend.

"Shawn, stop. There's a bus coming. Shawn!"

Shawn did stop and turned around but it wasn't to face Gus. He had stopped just on the curb right in front of another boy who was running towards the road. Shawn had just caught him in time, just before he ran in front of the bus. By the time Gus had reached them, both Shawn and the boy were on the ground wrestling as the boy tried to get away from Shawn.

"Let me go," the boy screamed.

Gus grabbed him by the arm, which allowed Shawn to get up and between them; they managed to get the screaming boy away from the road. After sitting him down, both Shawn and Gus got to have a better look at the problem in front of them. Sitting there was a boy about seven or eight, who was crying his eyes out. He was wearing a grey suit which looked very uncomfortable.

"Let me go, I said."

"You just about ran in front of a bus, dude, so no," Gus replied.

"So what; I want to die. Nobody wants me, so why would I want to live."

"Why would you want to die?" asked Shawn.

What about your parents?" added Gus.

"They don't want me."

"Of course they do."

"No they don't. They're in there fighting about who gets the cat and dog. Who gets the house and car, but when the man behind the big desk asked who wanted me, they both said that they didn't want me, the other one could have me."

"Maybe you heard it wrong?"

"No I didn't. Then dad said that I'm not even his and that maybe mum should find my real dad and see if he wanted me because he sure as hell was not going to look after me! So I ran out."

Gus and Shawn looked at each other, not too sure what to say.

"Shawn, Gus. Have you seen...?"

"Hi Dad. Hi, Mr. Spencer," the boys said together.

"Oh, you found him. Thanks."

"He just about ran in front of a bus, Dad."

Henry looked at Shawn for a few more seconds then turned towards the door of the building. He watched two people, a man and a woman, walk out. He then turned back to the three kids.

"Tommy, your parents are coming over."

"I don't want to see them."

"Sorry, Tommy, but you'll have to go over and say goodbye to them for a while."

"Why?"

"Because... until all this is worked out between them you're going to go to a...a special home, ok."

"Ok." With that Tommy got up and walked over to his parents.

"Dad, what was all that about?"

Henry looked at Shawn and Gus, their upturned faces looking at him with questions in their eye. Henry let out a sigh and sat down on the steps. Shawn and Gus sat on either side of him.

"Well, boys, Tommy's parents are getting a divorce and it's not a nice one."

"What's a divorce, Dad?"

"Shawn," Gus interrupted. "A divorce is when a mum and dad can no longer live together and they go off and live somewhere else. Right, Mr Spencer?"

"Right, Gus."

"So you and mum got a divorce?"

"Yes, Shawn, we did. I'm sorry; I tried to keep it from you as long as I could."

"Tommy said that no one wanted him. That his dad said that he wasn't his real dad and he didn't want him. Is that true?"

"Yes, Tommy's dad did say that. That is why Tommy is going into a special home until this stuff is sorted out. The judge has ordered a paternity test which will prove if he is or isn't, Tommy's dad."

"But Tommy said his mother didn't want him either? How could they do that to him?" asked Gus

"Gus, Shawn, sometimes adults get so caught in their own lives they forget about the children and how their behaviour hurts them. In this case Tommy's parents really want to hurt each other, so their using anything, including Tommy, as a weapon."

"Who wanted me?"

"I'm sorry, Shawn?"

"Did mum want me and you kept me to hurt her, or didn't mum want me?"

"Shawn... Shawn our situation was different, ok. We both wanted you, but we decide you would be better off with me."

"Are you my dad?"

As Shawn said this he looked at Gus nervously and then back at his dad. Henry had a sad look on his face. He turned and also looked at Gus, then down at his hands.

"Shawn..." Henry took a deep breath before continuing. "Shawn I'm the man who raised you and cares for you. Family is not just blood, it those people you hold the closet to your heart, the ones you love and they love you back. Like Gus, he's more a brother to you than just a friend. Do you understand?"

"I think so, Dad."

"Good. Well I've just got a few things to finish up then we can go, ok."

"Ok," both boys said together.

As Henry walked up the stairs, Shawn called out to him. He turned around to look at Shawn.

"Dad I... I..." he stopped and bit his top lip. "It doesn't matter." With that he turned around, hit Gus in the shoulder and took off with Gus on his heels.

"I'm getting you for that, Shawn."

"Only, if you can catch me Gus."

Henry shook his head at the two and then headed back inside.

**Sixteen years later**

"Shawn, slow down," Gus called out to his friend, as he ran ahead.

"Come on, Gus, it's my 28th birthday and I want to see what Jules has gotten me."

"Shawn, Jules might not have gotten you anything. Shawn!"

They were just across the road from the station when Shawn turned around to face Gus with one of the biggest smiles on his face, but didn't stop moving. All of the sudden Shawn was gone. Instead, a bus had come to a screeching halt in that spot.

"SHAWN!" Gus screamed.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	2. What happened to Shawn?

**Chapter 2:** **What Happened to Shawn?**

Gus couldn't believe it. One minute Shawn was standing there in front of him, the next, there was a bus. Gus shook his head trying to understand what had happened, after all Shawn was still on the footpath so how could the bus get in between them. Suddenly a hand grabbed him, a face appeared in front of his and the person was talking to him. But he just couldn't understand what they were saying; he was too busy trying to work out where had Shawn gone.

"Gus...Gus! Look at me!"

"Jules...? Where's Shawn, he was here a minute ago!"

"The bus...it...it," Juliet took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Gus, Shawn was hit by the bus."

"No, he couldn't have, he was on the footpath, Jules."

"I'm sorry, Gus, but the bus jumped the curb onto the path hitting Shawn and about four other people. Shawn and two others are pinned under the bus. Gus...do you understand?"

Gus' eyes started to glaze over as Juliet was talking; he kept looking back and forth between her and where he last saw Shawn. "No, no you're wrong. He...he jumped out of the way and he's hiding somewhere. He has to be, Jules, he just has to be."

"Gus!"

But Gus didn't hear Jules call his name or feel as she grabbed him when his legs gave out. All he could feel was panic and the panic was growing. Somewhere, in amongst the mess of the bus crash was his best friend, trapped and possibly bleeding to death!

"Oh god, Jules...! We've got to get him out. He could be hurt and he can't be. His dad said that if Shawn ever got hurt badly he'll die. Shawn! Oh my god, NO! SHAWN!"

Getting back up, Gus started to head towards the bus, his head and eyes moving around franticly looking for Shawn. A woman sitting on the back of an ambulance looked at him.

"He's with my baby," she said with tears starting to fall from her eyes. Gus looked at her like she was mad.

"The officer there, he helped me when he got here and I was trying to find my five year old daughter."

Gus turned to see that she was pointing to McNab.

"I told him that a man grabbed her and pushed me at the same time just as the bus hit, it was what got me out of the way. But as I hit the ground, I saw the bus go over them. He said that there is a man named Shawn trapped under there and so might be my daughter."

"Sorry I...Shawn, he's my best friend and it's his birthday and this couldn't happen to him, it just couldn't."

"I'm sorry for you but, hey, they're lifting the bus."

Both Gus and woman moved a bit closer, but McNab stopped them from going too close.

"Sorry, but let the medical crew in there first."

Gus wanted to yell at him, to tell Buzz to get the hell out of his way that he needed to get to Shawn. But a hand on his shoulder from Jules calmed his anger a little bit.

"We've got three here and they're all alive." A yell came from the site and all around everyone let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly a cry of 'mummy' rang out, as they pull out the child.

"Shawn?"

"Easy there, Gus, easy."

Then as they started to put the other two on to stretchers, Shawn came into sight. Running over, Gus only stopped when he saw the damage that had been done to Shawn. He quickly changed direction and then brought up his breakfast in the bushes.

"Gus, they're taking him to the hospital now, do you want to go with them or do you want to come with me?"

"I'll go with you, Jules. I don't know if I could handle it."

"Ok, just sit here, I've got to do a few things then we'll go!"

"Jules, has someone called Mr Spencer yet?"

"No, Gus."

"I'll do it," Gus said no emotions showing at all

"Gus you don't have..."

"Yes, I do," Gus interrupted as he looked at her.

"OK, I'll be back it a minute."

Gus watched as Jules walk away and when she was far enough away, he dialled Henry Spencer's number. It only rang twice before the older Spencer answered.

"Yes, Gus, what has he done this time?"

"Normally Gus would have smiled at the way Shawn's dad always answered the phone when he rang, but instead, this time, it made him angry. Angry because his dad always suspects that Shawn has done sometime wrong!

"He didn't do anything wrong, Mr Spencer, in fact, right now, I'm wondering why the hell I'm calling you at all," Gus yelled into the phone. "I should have just let Juliet or the Chief ring you to tell you Shawn's been hit by a bus, that he was trapped under it and he's now on his way to the hospital, with...with really, really bad injures and..." By now Gus was rambling and crying into the phone.

"Gus..., BURTON GUSTER!" Henry yelled, trying to get Gus' attention.

"I'm sorry, Mr Spencer, I'm sorry," Gus cried into the phone.

"It's ok, Gus. Gus, what happened? Not the long story, just a quick one."

Gus took a big breath in, to calm himself and then let it out.

"Shawn was dragging me to the station because he wanted to see if Jules had gotten him a birthday present and, well, as he got to the curb he turned around to look at me. A bus lost control and jumped the curb hitting Shawn and four others. Two of them and Shawn were pinned under the bus. They've just got them out and the damage to Shawn, I...I just couldn't go with him. Jules is taking me there when she finishes here."

"Ok, Gus. I'm heading over to the hospital and I'll meet you there, ok."

Yes, Mr. Spencer, bye."

Henry hung up, looking at the food waiting to be cooked for Shawn's surprise party. He shook his head and then grabbed his keys and headed out the door. As he got into his car he made a call. But it only went to the message bank.

"Yes, it's Henry, when you get this message ring me straight away." He hung up and drove off.

Juliet walked over to Gus; she was also talking to someone on the phone.

"...so when you get this message, call me, please." She hung up as she reached Gus.

"That was Lassiter, he's in court today and I left him a message about what happened. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, and Mr. Spencer is on his way to the hospital now."

With that, they got into Juliet's car and started to drive.

"What happened?"

"It seems that a bloke was robbing the bus and when the bus driver refused to stop he shot him. The driver is dead. We have twelve people injured, seven from the bus and five including Shawn that were hit."

"What about the little girl?"

"She was very lucky. It seems that when Shawn had grabbed her, he protected her by wrapping his body around hers. She ended up with only a few scratches."

"That's good. Just like Shawn, he has to be the hero. Jules he's going to be ok isn't he?"

"This is Shawn we're talking about, Gus. Of cause he's going to be ok."

They drove the rest of the way to the hospital in silence.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	3. Who's blood is who's

**Author's Notes:**** Hi, I know this one is short, but I hope it has lots of tension in it**

**Chapter 3:** **Whose Blood is Whose?**

Henry was the first to the hospital. He headed straight in to find a doctor who could tell him what was happening. As he approached the nurse's station, he was reaching his boiling point.

"Excuse me, but my name in Henry Spencer, and my son Shawn Spencer was brought in... he was involved with a bus accident. Could you..."

"Did you say Spencer?"

"Yes, I'm Henry Spencer. My son..."

"Yes, I know who your son is, I'm just glad you got here so quickly. Look, to explain this as quickly as I can, Shawn is badly hurt and he needs to go into surgery now. But I see by his chart he has a rare blood type. So, Mr. Spencer, we need you to sign these consent forms for us to operate and for you to donate some blood until we can get some flown in."

"I can sign the forms, but I can't give you the blood."

"I assure you, Mr Spencer, that giving blood will not hurt."

"I already give blood, every month actually."

"Then why won't you give us blood to save your son?"

"Because my blood type doesn't match Shawn's."

"If you're his father, then...?"

"I'm the one who raised him. I'm the one who feed him and paid for his education. I'm the one who cared for him when his mother left us both. I'm his father, just not his biological father. Doctor, can we talk somewhere, uh, a bit more private, please?"

The doctor nodded and led Henry to a small room. "Well, Mr Spencer?"

"Shawn's mother had an affair with his biological father. We all, and that included that man, agreed that it would be for the best that his mother and I raise Shawn as his father was very young at the time. It was also agreed that Shawn was never to find out the truth."

"So you don't want me letting your son know that you are not his real father."

"That's right."

"Very well, but we still have the problem of needing blood."

"His real father is on the way here. When he gets here, I want everybody to think that you're getting blood from me for Shawn."

"Ok, I think I can do that."

They left the room just as Gus and Juliet walked into the hospital.

"Mr. Spencer, any news?" They asked at the same time.

"Yes, he's in a bad way. I'm about to go down and give blood. Why don't you two go and wait in the waiting room for now."

"Ok, please keep us informed."

"I will, Gus."

He watched them walk away and as he turned back to the doctor a man entering the hospital caught his eye and he called him over. The doctor turned around to see who it was and was surprised to see two blue eyes looking at him

"Doctor, I'd like you to met Detective Carlton Lassiter, Shawn's real father." 

"Detective Lassiter, I'm Dr. White. You do know what is going on here, don't you?"

"Not really. Detective O'Hara left me some message about Spencer being in some sort of accident, and Mr. Spencer here leaving a lot messages that just told me to get to the hospital as soon as possible as Spencer has been hurt."

"Well to make it short for you, Shawn, along with two others, were trapped under a bus that had hit them. He's in a bad way and needs blood now, but we don't have his type in the blood bank and while we wait for some to be sent out to us..."

"You need some from me, right?"

"Yes."

"Well let's get it over and done with."*

"Right, can you both come this way."

As Henry watched them hook Lassiter up, he wondered how the hell it all come to this. That the life of his son depended on the blood of another!

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	4. How Henry and Lassiter meet

**Author's Notes:**** I going to show how Henry and Lassiter met in this one.**

**Warnings:**** Mention of nudity**

**Chapter 4:** **How Henry and Lassiter Met.**

Henry waited for Lassiter to finish giving the life blood Shawn needed. Henry thought about the way Lassiter and he first met and how it changed their lives forever.

_Sergeant Henry Spencer climbed out of his pickup. He had to cut his fishing trip short due to rain and he was not happy about it. As he entered his house, he was wondering what was his wife's car was doing in the drive way, when the sound of her voice entered his ears. He could hear her moaning, and then she shouted._

"_Don't... Stop..."_

_He went rushing up the stairs, gun at the ready to deal with whatever he found. The only problem was he wasn't ready for what he found. And he definitely wasn't ready for his wife to attack him when he dragged the man who was on top of her off. Or the fact that she told him that he was her latest lover._

_Henry looked at the man lying naked on his bedroom floor. He was about nineteen and had shoulder length, thick dark brown hair, and his blue eyes showed fear. That's when Henry realised the boy was staring straight at the gun he was pointing at him._

"_Get out."_

_They were the only words Henry said to him. He had jumped straight up, grabbed his clothes and ran from the house naked. Henry thought that that would be the last he would ever see of him again._

_How wrong he was._

_What a shock he got when he went back to work a week later, and come face to face with the same blue eyes again. It seemed that the boy was one of the new officers there for their first assignment. He went over to his desk and found the file on him._

_Lassiter, Carlton. Aged 19, based at Santa Barbara police station. Then it listed his accomplishments which made Henry look at him at least twice. That's when he made up his mind to take Officer Lassiter under his wing and teach him the ropes of police work._

_The look on Lassiter's face was shock mixed with fear when the chief told him that Sergeant Spencer was going to do his 'puppy- walking' training, and he had to answer to him from now on. _

_Lassiter walked over to Henry with his head hung low._ "_I was told to... I was told that I was to come to you, Sergeant."_

"_That's right; you answer to me from now on. If you stuff up, then I stuff up, and I don't like to stuff up, understand?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Stand up straight and look me in the eyes. Talk with strength and it is Sergeant Spencer, not sir. Got it?"_

_Lassiter straighten his back, looked Henry straight into the eyes, and answered with a clear, but not necessary a strong, voice._ "_Yes, Sergeant Spencer."_

"_Well, we'll have to work on that, now get me a coffee. Black with two sugars! Go."_

_Lassiter took Henry's cup and headed off to get the coffee, sighing with relief._

_Henry looked at the retreating officer and thought, 'Well, well. He looks like he's going to be a good officer, maybe even a great detective one day.' _

Lassiter, in turn, was watching Henry with curious eyes. He could see that Henry was thinking about something. There stood the one man who could have ended his career before it even started. But instead, he decided to help him get where he was today. Lassiter started to remember how it all started.

_Lassiter had met this woman in the bar he was at. Yes, she was probably old enough to be his mother, but at that moment, he didn't care. He had just moved to Santa Barbara for his first assignment after joining the police and he wanted to unwind before he started the next day. They went back to her place and got down to business straight away._

_She was amazing. Her moans and encouragements made him want to please her more. Just as he came, a hand grabbed him, pulling him off her and dumping him naked on the floor. Then there was a gun in his face._

"_Henry, what are you doing here?"_

"_What am 'I' doing here?"_

_Lassiter listened as they fought. She told the man he now assumed was her husband, that he was her lover not an attacker. Then the man with the gun turned around and gave him the once over. Never once, did he move his gun._

"_Get out."_

_They were the only words the man said to him, but it was enough for Lassiter to jump up, grabbing his clothes and running from the house naked. Lassiter thought that would be the last he would ever see of either of them again._

_How wrong he was._

_What a shock he got a week later when he came face to face with that same man again. It turned out that he was the Sergeant of the station he was in. After a quick intro the Sergeant went back to his desk, looking through some papers and every so often looking at him. A few minutes later he gets up and enters the Chief's office.._

_When the Sergeant came out the Chief called him in. Lassiter was sure the Sergeant had told the chief what had happened, so he wasn't ready for what the chief told him. He was expecting to be told to pack his bags, not that Sergeant Spencer was going to do his 'puppy walking' training, and he had to answer to him from now on. _

_Lassiter walked over to Henry with his head hung low._

"_I was told to... I was told that I was to come to you, Sergeant."_

"_That's right; you answer to me from now on. If you stuff up, then I stuff up, and I don't like to stuff up, understand?"_

"_Yes sir,"_

"_Stand up straight, look me in the eyes. Talk with strength and it is Sergeant Spencer, not sir. Got it?"_

_Lassiter straightened his back, looked Henry straight in the eyes, and he tried to answer with a clear and strong voice, but it wavered a bit._ "_Yes, Sergeant Spencer."_

"_Well, we'll have to work on that. Now get me a coffee, black with two sugars. Go"_

_With that Lassiter took Henry's cup and headed off to get the coffee, sighing with relief._

_'Well, I guess that went well,' Lassiter thought as he walked way._

_Two months later, Madeleine told them both that she was pregnant and the baby was Lassiter's. Six months after that Shawn was born, one month early. That's when complications set in and they all knew Lassiter would have to be part of Shawn's life, whether they wanted him to or not. They found out that Shawn had Lassiter's very rare blood type._

Now, here they are once again on Shawn's twenty eighth birthday, and they are in the hospital, trying to keep their big secret from everyone including Shawn. Again!

"Well, we're all done here and you've signed the forms. So as soon as he comes out of surgery, I'll let you know how he's doing, bye."

The doctor left the two men alone. While Lassiter rested from giving blood, Henry paced the room.

"Thank you."

"Henry, thank you, for what?"

"For never telling Shawn the truth, I mean you've had plenty of opportunities to."

"Shawn is special to me, too, Henry. His happiness is all I want. It is for the best after all."

"Is it? Sometimes I wonder. Anyway, you alright to go to the waiting room yet?"

"Yeah, let's go."

With that, the two men walked out of one room to find another one that Gus and Juliet were in.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	5. A slip up

**Warnings:**** A few bad words**

**Chapter 5:** **A Slip-up.**

By the time they had reached the waiting room, Chief Vick had also arrived. She was quietly talking to Gus and Juliet in the corner as they entered. Turning towards the new arrivals, the three were surprise to see Henry and Lassiter walking in together. Henry had a bandage on his arm.

"Henry, what happened to you?"

"I just gave blood for Shawn. I ran into Lassiter as I came out," Henry offered as a reason for them walking in together.

"And you, Detective, where have you been? I checked up with the court house and they said you left about an hour and a half ago."

"Sorry, Chief, but Spencer isn't exactly my favourite person, and I had a few things to do before I got here."

"Detective, we all know your feelings for Mr Spencer. We also know that half of the way that you treat him is just an act. Even so, he is still part of our station and deserves the respect as being so. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Chief."

Lassiter hung his head and shook it as he mumbled to himself. "Maybe Shawn should have died when those compilation set in when he was born."

"You're not the only one who has thought that, Lassiter."

Lassiter looked up at Henry and smiled a sad smile at him. The other three occupants of the room didn't miss this exchange between the two men, and they all wondered what was going on.

"Detective Lassiter, apologise to Mr Spencer for that."

"It's ok, Chief, I know what he meant."

"Mr Spencer. Henry, I..."

"Trust me, its ok."

Henry looked over the people in the room. He could see Gus, Juliet and Chief Vick looking at him with confusion in their eyes. Lassiter, on the other hand, looked pale and sickly.

"Are you ok, Detective?"

"Yeah just..."

"Lassiter hadn't finished his sentence when he collapsed. Gus rushed out of the room to get help, and Juliet got down and checked out Lassiter. The Chief and Henry just stood there. Gus was back with a doctor and nurse in no time, and they went straight to Lassiter.

"What happened?" the doctor asked.

"He just collapsed."

"Did he hit his head?"

"No, but he had just given blood."

"He's given Blood?" The doctor looked at Lassiter's arm. The bandage was red. "Nurse, get a trolley now! Does anyone know his blood type?"

"Yes, and you don't have any in stock."

"How do you know that?"

"Shawn, my son, is the same type and he is surgery right now. They're waiting for blood for him at the moment."

"Oh, is that why he gave blood just now?"

"Yes."

The nurse returned with a trolley, and a few other hospital staff. They put Lassiter onto the trolley and wheeled him away. The doctor turned back to Henry.

"If we need blood will you be able to give some?"

Henry shook his head. "NO, I'm not their type."

"Henry, what's going on?" the Chief asked.

"Nothing, Karen!"

"Nothing my ass, Mr Spencer, how can you not be Shawn's blood type, you were supposed to have just gone and given blood for him, unless..."

"Stay out of this, Burton. It has nothing to do with you, and I advise that you not to say anything to Shawn about what you think you have just heard."

"Henry! What the hell is going on here?"

It's nothing to do with you or them, Chief Vick. In fact, I don't even know what you are doing here," Henry snapped as he walked out the door. By the time he had reached the nurse's desk, Henry had calmed down a bit. He was worried, worried about Shawn and now worried about Lassiter. The amount of blood that had soaked into the bandage would have been a lot, and he had just given blood, so he knew it wasn't good. He was sorry that he had bitten their heads off, and he knew he had put his foot in it, as well. Now he was really worried about the question they would want to ask when he went back to the room.

"Excuse me, miss, but is it possible if could I get some update on my son, Shawn Spencer, and Detective Lassiter, Carlton Lassiter, please."

"One moment, please, sir." The nurse turned to her computer and typed a few things in. After reading a few things, she looked up at him.

"Ok, Mr Spencer has just come out of surgery, and the doctor will be seeing you soon. As for...Detective Lassiter, sorry, there is no information on him. Are you sure he was admitted to this hospital?"

"Yes, he might not be in your system yet. He just collapsed in the waiting room about ten minutes ago."

"Just give me a second. Yes, here he is. Right, he is still being seen by the doctor, so it shouldn't be too long before they come and see you. I suggest you go back to the waiting room and wait, that is where the doctor will come looking for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Henry turned and headed back to the waiting room. He stood just outside the door, taking a deep breath; he entered to face the others and their question.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	6. Henry tells the truth

**Chapter 6:** **Henry Tells the Truth**

Henry walked into the waiting room, only to find that Chief Vick was the only one there. He looked around the room but Gus and O'Hara were differently nowhere to be found.

"They left, Henry. O'Hara had to get back to the station and Guster; I'm not sure where he went."

"Oh... I was going to apologise to them both." Henry looked at the floor, and then looked back up at the chief. "I'm sorry Karen... I shouldn't have taken it out on you or Gus and Juliet. It's just... Shawn..."

"It's what, Henry? Talk to me! What's going on here?"

"I... I can't! I wish I could but I can't. Sorry"

"If you think that whatever it is, is going to cause trouble for you or Detective Lassiter, well forget it. I just want to know that whatever it is it's worth all the trouble you're, going through to keep it a secret."

"It is, trust me... the consequences of the truth coming out... could be a lot worst. And I mean a lot worse!"

"Ok, Henry, I won't push. But you need to assure me that in the long run, this isn't going to hit me in the backside."

"I can't, Karen. Shawn... I have to think about him and what the truth will do to him, as well as Lassiter. Me, it won't hurt me too badly, but them... it could destroy Lassiter's career and Shawn... well it would just destroy him totally."

"It can't be that bad; can it?"

"Yes, it can, I guess I can tell you but please, I'm begging you, please don't tell anyone else, not even Lassiter, that I told you."

"I won't, Henry. Let's sit down first."

Henry walked over to the chairs furthest from the door and sat down heavily into one. The chief followed, sitting down beside him. She sat there watching him for a moment; she could see that this situation was taking a toll on Henry. The once strong, tough man she knew was slowly being eaten away, and replaced by an empty shell.

"As you probably guessed, Shawn isn't my biological son; he's Lassiter's."

"How...?"

"I was away on a fishing trip and when I came back early I found Madeleine in bed with a young man; it turned out to be Lassiter."

"Is that why you took Carlton under your wing?"

"Not at first, I saw his record and just knew he would make a great detective one day, he just needed the right guidance. Then we found out about Madeleine being pregnant and things just went from there."

"So... did Carlton know the truth about Shawn straight away or did he find out later?"

"We told him straight from the start. Carlton was young, wasn't married yet and was just getting started in life; we knew he couldn't handle a baby so we all decided that for the best Shawn was to be raised by me and his mother. Just after Shawn was born complication set in and Shawn needed a blood transfusion; that's when we realised that Carlton was going to be part of Shawn's life whether we wanted him to be or not."

"I see and you all have been keeping this secret all this time."

"Yes, and we don't want Shawn to know the truth."

"Henry, I know it's not my place to say this, but are you sure it's for the best for Shawn not to know? I mean... shouldn't he have the chance to know his father?"

"How much more does he need to know about Lassiter then he already knows?"

"Imagine it was you. Wouldn't you want to know the truth?"

"Maybe, but it's not just me or Shawn; there's Lassiter and Madeline, as well, to think about. The flow on from such a scandal could ruin both of them."

"I know; and don't worry, I won't say a thing."

"Thank you!"

Henry then sat back into the chair he was sitting in and closed his eyes. Chief Vick watched him for a little while longer; she then got up and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some coffee, do you want some?"

"Yes thank you and Karen..."

"Yes, Henry?"

"Thank you, for listening to me."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at Henry and then walked out.

Standing just outside the door was Gus. Chief Vick quickly looked back at Henry to see if he still had his eyes closed and quickly grabbed Gus' arm and dragged him away from the door over to the elevator. After the door had closed and the lift had started to move she turned to face Gus.

"How long were..."

"I heard it all; how can they keep it from Shawn. How can Lassiter treat Shawn the way he does knowing the Shawn is his son? How can he?"

"Mr. Guster... Gus! We need to respect their wishes, ok. They don't want Shawn to know the truth, then..."

"We can't tell him. Don't worry; I wouldn't do that to Shawn. I don't think he could take the truth anyway."

"OK. Want to give me a hand with the coffees?"

"Sure."

Upstairs Henry had fallen into a restless sleep.

"_I hate you; hate you" screamed five year old Shawn "I wish you weren't my father." Shawn then runs from the house and onto the road! _

_The sound of the car horn and screeching of brakes made Henry come running out. What he saw made his heart jump into his throat. Shawn stood staring at the front of a large pickup truck. There was barely any space between them and the driver was yelling at Shawn._

_Henry ran up to Shawn, dismissing the driver's abusive rants._ "_Shawn... Shawn, look at me."_

_Shawn turned slowly, the look on his face was not what Henry was expecting, it was neither shock nor fear; it was just blank. No emotions were showing. Henry started to lead Shawn away when the driver grabbed him._

"_Just a minute, why don't you teach your boy there how to cross the road properly?"_

"_Sorry! He does know how to cross the road, but we just had a fight and..."_

"_I don't care what you and he just did; he could have damaged my truck." Turning to Shawn, the man reached out and grabbed him. "What he needs is a good spanking."_

_Henry grabbed the man's hand. "Take your hands off my son."_

_At this Shawn was knocked to the ground. Looking up, he saw the man hit Henry over and over again. The blows were so quick, Henry had no time to defend himself and the next thing Shawn knew, Henry was flat on the ground. Just as the man was about to kick Henry in the head, Shawn wrapped himself around the man's opposite leg knocking him off balance, (but not onto the ground). Turning on Shawn he grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him off his leg and up off the ground. _

"_Why you little..." he pulls his hand back, clenched into a fist and was just about to hit Shawn when a voice rang out._

"_Police... put the boy down, and put your hands up."_

_Turning around, the driver came face to face with a uniformed officer, pointing his gun at them. Dropping Shawn, he raised his hands. As the officer handcuffed the man, Shawn rushed over to Henry._

"_Dad... dad... he's, he's not moving," Shawn cried._

"_Don't worry; Shawn we'll get him to the hospital."_

"_Thank you, Uncle Carlton."_

_In just a short while Henry was in the hospital with Shawn and Lassiter sitting in chairs beside his bed. Shawn was the first to notice that Henry was awake._

"_Dad...!"_

"_Henry, you're awake."_

"_Yes... what happened?"_

"_The man, who nearly hit Shawn, attacked you. I got there just as he was about to start on Shawn."_

"_What were you doing there?" Henry asked with a curious look._

"_I came to let you know I've gotten a transfer. I leave in two days."_

"_You're leaving; why?"_

_Lassiter looked at Shawn; took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He then looked back at Henry._

"_I, I need to get away from this..." He said waving his hands at Shawn. "I love him. I really do, but if I don't leave I don't think I can handle just being his uncle anymore."_

"_I understand, Carlton; do you want me to keep you updated on his life?"_

"_Yes, please" Carlton shook Henry's hand and then bent down to where Shawn sat on the floor. "Hey, buddy..." Shawn looked up at Carlton and gave him a toothy grin. "Shawn I'm going away for a while, so you're not going to see me anymore. I want you to look after your dad for me, ok?"_

_Shawn looked at Henry and then back to his Uncle Carlton._ "_Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No; why would you say that?"_

"_Because, because you're leaving us."_

"_I'm leaving because of work; not because of you. I love you, Shawn!"_

"_I love you too Uncle Carlton!"_

_Carlton gave Shawn a hug and then stood up looked at Henry and nodded at him. As he left he said,_ "_Thank you for everything you have done for me... and Shawn. I'll send you my address once I get settled."_

"_Goodbye, Carlton." Henry replied. _

Henry jumped awake as Chief Vick and Gus re-entered the waiting room.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	7. Henry and Lassiter have a talk

**Chapter 7:** **Henry and Lassiter Have a Talk**

"Sorry, Henry, we didn't mean to wake you. Would you like some coffee?"

"Thank you." He watched Gus out of the corner of his eye. "Is there any news about Lassiter yet?"

"Not yet," Chief Vick replied. "What about Shawn, is he out of surgery?"

"I haven't heard anything yet." Henry looked at Gus. "Not talking, Gus?"

Gus felt uncomfortable under the watchful eyes of Henry; he always had. No matter what he did he always felt that Henry was judging him. Even more so right now. "No, sir."

"Sir, Gus? Not Mr. Spencer? Look Gus, I'm so..." Henry took a hard swallow; he wasn't use to saying sorry, even when he was.

"It's ok, Mr. Spencer, I know you're..." Gus was cut off when a doctor walking in.

When the doctor looked up from the chart he was reading, he was surprised to find three pairs of eyes on him. Shaking his head, he turned back to the chart for a moment, and then asked, "Is there anyone here for Detective Lassiter?" He was surprised that all three people in the room approached him.

"I'm Chief Vick; can you tell me how my detective is?"

The doctor's eyes moved over the three of them before he consulted the chart again.

"The detective is resting peacefully at the moment; we have managed to stop the bleeding, but may still need a blood transfusion. Do you have any question?"

"Yes, when can we see him?" asked Henry, which surprised both Gus and Chief Vick.

"Well, you can see him now if you want, but one person at a time please."

"Thank you," both Henry and Chief Vick said.

"Do you want to see him first, Henry?" offered Chief Vick

"Yes, please, I mean if you don't mind, that is," Henry said watching her for some sort of trickery.

"Not all, you go. I think you two have a lot of things to discuss."

"Ok, and Gus, I am sorry for what I said earlier. I guess I'm not coping very well with Shawn in here."

"Thank you, Mr. Spencer and I will always be here for Shawn, he's my brother after all," Gus offered with a smile on his face.

Henry turned to head out the door. As he followed the doctor down the hall, he couldn't help smile to himself. _"You're more a brother to him then you think, Gus; more than you think."_

The doctor stopped in front of a desk, leaned over and said something to the nurse there. He then turned to Henry.

"Ok, the nurse knows you are going in to see him but don't stay any longer than ten minutes. When you go back let them know I want half an hour between visits, understand?"

"Yes, doctor."

Henry nodded to the doctor and nurse, and then he entered the room. Lassiter laid still on one of the beds; he was pale and looked like he was sleeping. Henry slowly walked up to his side.

"Carlton?"

"Henry," Lassiter replied quietly.

"Carlton, I'm sorry this has..."

"Don't be a fool, Henry; it's not your fault Shawn got hurt, or me; in fact, if anyone is at fault it's me," Lassiter said with a lot more strength then he looked to have.

"Actually, if we want to blame anyone I guess it really goes to Madeline, after all she was the one to sleep with you, without any birth control," Henry said with a smile on his face.

Lassiter started to laugh at Henry's comment, which sent him into a coughing fit. The machines Lassiter was hooked up to started to beep loudly, and suddenly a nurse appeared by the bed.

"Easy there, Detective. Now Mr. Spencer, Detective Lassiter needs to rest quietly, so no more jokes, or I'll have to ask you to leave," she said with a quiet, but firm voice.

"Yes, I understand, nurse," Henry said quietly.

Both men watched the nurse exit. Then Lassiter looked at Henry, who had his head down.

"Well, look at that, the great Sergeant Spencer, humbled by a lowly nurse."

Henry could hear the teasing undertone that Shawn often has. He though how much like Lassiter, Shawn was. The snide and teasing remarks were some of the traits they shared, along with the way they looked after their hair. And then there was the big thing they share, the fact that they both have an elite memory. Oh, yes, Shawn knows how to use his lot better than Lassiter, but he did have Henry to train him. When Lassiter worked under Henry he did his best to help him learn how to take advantage of this 'gift' but because Lassiter's family looked at it as the devil's work, they discouraged him to ever use it.

"Henry, are you ok?" Lassiter asked concern evident in his voice.

"What, oh sorry, Carlton, I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about Henry?"

"How you and Shawn are so much alike."

"We are? I don't see it."

"Carlton, you both hide your true feelings, you always have some type of undertone when you speak, and your hair..."

"What about my hair?" Lassiter quickly interrupted Henry

"Well, Shawn would react the same way if I had mentioned his hair as well."

"Are we really that alike?"

"Yes, then there's the 'gift'."

"Yes, the 'gift', god I wish I could do what he does."

"Carlton, I did try to teach you, you know that."

"Yes I do, and I do appreciate what you tried to do for me. Especially for what you did for Shawn; you didn't need to have done that, for me."

"Carlton, I didn't just do it for you and Shawn. I also did it for Madeline... and me. I fell in love with that little baby of yours and I knew I would never have one of my own. Shawn was the next best thing. Not to mention that fact I thought of you like my baby brother."

"You did?" Lassiter said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, I did. Carlton, what happened? Why did you transfer and make it so that I couldn't find out where you moved to?" The hurt and pain could easily heard in Henry's words

"Henry, do we, do we have to do this now?" Lassiter asked as he looked down at his hands.

Henry searched Lassiter to see what he was hiding but couldn't find what he was looking for, and so not to stress the Detective too much he decided not to push the topic.

"No, we don't. Oh when you collapsed, I sort of let too much slip and I had to tell Chief Vick the truth."

"What? How could you, what about Guster?" Lassiter said with both shock and anger in his voice.

"I didn't have much of a choice with the Chief and Guster... I think he might have overheard me telling the Chief." Henry was a little bit afraid about what Lassiter was going to say to him.

"Great, bloody great, damn it, Spencer, even in a situation like this, you're stuffing things up. So what did Guster say about the fact that they're..." Lassiter started to say.

"Oh, I didn't tell her that, only that Shawn is your son." Henry said to rectify his mistake.

"Well, Spencer, I hope you forgive us." Lassiter said looking up at the ceiling.

With a raised eyebrow, Henry looked at Lassiter with humour. "I hope that means you expect him to go up there, when he goes."

Lassiter turn to Henry but when he saw the look Henry had on his face he started to laugh. "Too be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if he talked himself up there, instead of down the other way."

"Well, my time is up; I think the Chief will be in to see you in half an hour."

"Ok and, Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Can you make sure they let me know how Shawn is?"

"As soon as I know, you'll know." Henry gave Lassiter's shoulder a squeeze and then walked back out towards the waiting room. On the way he was wondering how he was going to approach Gus to find out how much he had heard once the Chief left to see Lassiter.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	8. More Secrets and Mistakes

**Chapter 8:**** More Secrets and Mistakes.**

As Henry walked to the waiting room, he could hear Karen and Gus talking, so he decided to stay outside and listen a bit.

"You can't do that, Mr. Guster. Think about the effect it would have on Detective Lassiter's reputation and if that's not enough think about how it would affect Shawn."

"But Shawn should know. He should know that his real father hates him. I mean wouldn't you want to know the truth?"

"Yes, I would, but with that said, we don't know the real story. As far as we know, Shawn could be Henry's child but he just doesn't know, after all he didn't say whether or not they had a DNA test done."

Henry had heard enough, he walked in ready to explain a few things.

"Actually, we did have a DNA test done; yes, back then the results weren't a hundred percent. But with them having the same blood type and a few other simular traits there isn't any question that Carlton is Shawn 'real' father as you put it, Gus," Henry said with both anger and weariness in his voice. "Plus we found out I couldn't have children of my own," Henry added as he lowered his head.

"Sorry, Mr. Spencer, but I just can't understand why you won't tell Shawn."

Henry let out a sigh and rubbed his face with his hand. He was tired. Tired of all the secrets he had been keeping and tired of all the lies. The Chief saw that Henry was tired and she was worried about him. More so, because she had only just started at the station when Shawn had been born and new that he had a twin brother who had died at birth.

"Henry, why don't you sit down and talk to Gus while I go and see Lassiter?" she offered as she got up to leave.

"You can't see him right now; the doctor wants half an hour breaks in between visits," Henry said as he sat down. "Anyway, Karen, don't you want to know what's going on as well."

Chief Vick sat back down again. "Yes, I do." she replied sincerely. "Does Shawn know he had a twin brother?"

The question had hit Henry straight out of the blue. He though the questions were only going to be about Lassiter and Shawn, not about the other child. He knew that Karen knew about him, but didn't think she would bring it up. He gave a sidewards glance at Gus to see what his reaction to this was. Gus was just staring at him in shock.

"Umm, no; no, Shawn doesn't know about the other child," he said. "But the child wasn't Lassiter's either," he added.

"How can that be?" asked Karen

"Madeline was having two affairs at the same time. By a freak of nature she fell pregnant to both men." Both Karen and Gus could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Henry, I know the other child died and..." Henry interrupted her by letting out a little laugh. "Henry, the child did die, didn't it?" she asked with concern for him.

Henry looked at her and then at Gus. "No, he didn't. But his father convinced his wife that they needed to take him." Henry took a deep breath as he again looked at the floor. He was waiting; waiting for Gus' brain to catch up with what he had just said.

"Mr. Spencer, you need to tell Shawn he has a half brother out there and the truth about Lassiter. He has the right to know." Gus was angry at Henry for keeping all of this from Shawn.

"Why, Guster, why destroy Shawn and Lassiter's lives if we don't have to. I know Lassiter would most likely survive this. But can you honestly tell me that Shawn would?" Henry said raising his voice a bit.

"No, I couldn't say Shawn could handle this, but it's not our position to keep it from him either. He's a grown man now and he can handle things a lot better than you give him credit for," Gus said, also with a raised voice. He had also gotten up and started to pace the floor.

"Ok," Henry said standing up and facing him. "What about you, could you handle loosing Shawn if he knows the truth?"

"I won't lose him as a friend, because I've been honest with him. Is that it, you're afraid of losing him, Mr. Spencer?" Gus saw that he had gone too far with these words. But instead of blowing his top, Henry grabbed his coat and walked out of the room.

Gus just looked at the Chief with shock. "I, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that, Shawn needs to know the truth," Gus said as he slumped into the seat.

"It's ok, Mr. Guster; I'm going to see Lassiter now. If Henry comes back Gus, please try and understand his point of view. Why not try and put yourself in his shoes while you're here by yourself?" She said as she walked towards the door.

"I will try, Chief," Gus said as he watched her leave.

Henry hadn't gone far; he just walked outside to make a call. He stood there fuming as the other person took their time to answer. When he finely heard the phone being answered he let out the breath he was holding.

"Bill Guster, how can I help you?" a voice answered.

"Bill, its, its Henry Spencer here."

"Henry, how is Shawn, Gus had phoned us and told us..."

"Bill, everything is falling apart." Henry said interrupting him.

"What, he's ok isn't he?" Mr. Guster asked.

"I don't know. Shawn is out of surgery, but the doctor hasn't talked us yet. But, that's not why I'm calling. Gus and Chief Vick know that Detective Lassiter is Shawn's father and they know that Shawn has a brother as well. In fact, Gus is demanding that I tell Shawn the truth." Henry waited to hear what the other man thought but was only greeted by silence. "Bill, are you..?"

"I'm fine, Henry, it just a bit to process that's all." Henry could hear him taking a deep breath, before he started speaking again. "Well, we knew this day would come."

"So what do we do?" Henry asked wanting to get some help here.

Let me talk to Winnie and I'll get back to you."

"Ok, just send me a text saying 'yes', if I should go ahead and tell both of them the full truth or 'no' if you don't want me too. I'm going back into the hospital and see if there is any news yet."

"Will do, and Henry, thank you, for letting us know and we will give you our answer soon." Henry held the phone to his ear a little bit longer listening to the dial tone, before hanging up and going back into the hospital.

Meanwhile, inside Gus was doing just what the Chief had suggested for him to do and thinking about Henry's position in all this. He couldn't blame him for trying to not lose Shawn. He had raised him by himself and had been the one there for Shawn all his life, whereas Mrs. Spencer had left them both and so had Lassiter, for some unknown reason.

Thinking about what Henry had said, confirmed that Lassiter was Shawn's biological father; he wondered if Lassiter had an eidetic memory as well and if that is why he swears he knows that Shawn isn't psychic.

Then his mind moved to what Henry had said about his twin brother. The way the Chief had spoken, she was told the child had die at birth, but Henry had said this wasn't so. So where could Shawn's twin brother be? Is he still alive and does he even looks like Shawn? After a quick thought about it, he came to the conclusion of no. After all they shared the same mother, not father. But the question about why they just didn't tell Shawn, keep coming back.

Gus' thoughts were interrupted by a voice asking if he was waiting for news of Shawn Spencer. Blinking he saw that the doctor was standing in the door way.

"Yes, yes, sorry, I was just thinking about things." Looking around he saw that Henry hadn't come back yet. "Umm, Mr. Spencer, Shawn's dad, he should be back soon." Just as he said that Henry walked back into the room.

In Lassiter's room, Chief Vick looked at her Head Detective. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Here was a man she thought she knew, but after what she had just learned over the last couple of hours, she wondered if she knew him at all.

"You know I don't bite," a rough voice said.

"I know it's just..."

"Because of what you've learned you don't trust me anymore, right." Lassiter's blue eyes seemed to pierce right through her.

"A little, why didn't you tell me, Carlton?"

"Because we thought it was better this way. Shawn was happy and that was all that mattered. So am I going to lose my job over this?"

"No, Lassiter, you're not and neither is Shawn, but you and Henry need to seriously think about telling him the truth," she said sternly

"We will talk about it. How is he anyway?"

"Last thing we had heard was that he was out of surgery. How are you?"

"Feeling a lot better now, thank you."

Lassiter and Chief Vick then went on talking about how long he was going to be off work for this.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	9. Gus' world is turned upside down

**Chapter 9:**** Gus' World is Turned Upside Down.**

Gus looked away from the doctor as Henry walked in. Even though they hadn't spoken about anything, Gus felt like he was caught doing something wrong.

"Mr...Mr. Spencer," Gus stuttered as Henry walked up to them.

"Mr. Spencer, I'm Dr. Lucas. I'm the surgeon who operated on your son. This gentleman had just said you would be back soon," the doctor said looking at the man that was approaching them.

"I'm Henry Spencer; how is my son?"

"Shawn is a very lucky man. He does have some burns from the exhaust and his body is also covered with bruises. But on a good note, he only broke one arm and the internal injuries were very mild and we were able to repair them without much difficulty."

"So why did it take so long for you to come and tell us that?" asked Henry relieved that Shawn was ok, but upset that it had taken so long.

"First we had to wait for the blood, as he has a rare type as you know, but in the end we didn't need the supply that was sent as we had enough from the donor. Then we needed to operate and see how he was doing in recovery. We also had lot of victims from a separate crash come in."

"Sorry, I was just..."

"Don't worry, I understand. Now you should be able to see Shawn in about fifteen minutes. He will still be asleep but you will be able to sit with him." Turning to Gus he added, "I'm sorry, but at the moment, immediate family only."

"I understand," Gus said as Henry's phone indicated that he had a text message.

Henry looked at the message. He smiled when he saw the text said 'YES'. He then turned to the doctor. "That's ok, Gus is Shawn's brother."

"Oh, ok then you can go in, too. A nurse will come and get you soon." The doctor shook Henry's hand and left the room.

"Mr. Spencer, you didn't need to lie like that. I could wait." Gus watched Henry walk over to a chair and sit down.

"Who told a lie, Gus?" He held out his phone to Gus, who took it and read the message. He then looked at who sent it and was surprised to see it was from his dad. Henry watched as Gus just stood there looking at the phone.

Gus didn't get it, yes to what; what could his dad mean by it and why was he sending it to Mr. Spencer. He looked up at Henry and saw that he was watching him.

"What does my dad mean about 'YES', Mr. Spencer?"

"You wanted to know why I wouldn't tell Shawn the truth. Well, Shawn isn't the only one who will be affected by all of this. I rang your dad to find out if it was ok to tell you the truth." He stopped to see how Gus was going to react to this. When a blank stare was all he got he went to continue, but just then Chief Vick walked in.

"Have I interrupted something?" she asked as she looked back and forth between the two men.

"Yes and no," Henry answered her. "The doctor was just in and said we can see Shawn in about ten minutes, but immediate family only at the moment. I was just about to explain why Gus could go in with me."

"Henry, I know you think of Gus as Shawn's brother, but..."

"That's just it, Karen. Gus _is_ Shawn's brother, or at least half brother."

"Then, I'm the other baby and my dad had an affair with Shawn's mum, right?" Gus slowly processed this information he was given.

"Yes, Gus, that's right. You're Shawn's half brother, which is most likely why you and Shawn have such a close connection. When we found out Madeline was pregnant with twins we first thought that they were both Lassiter's, but Madeline mentioned that she was having an affair with another man and the chances of the babies being his was just as high as Lassiter's. Especially since I knew, I couldn't have kids.

"So dad knew as well?"

"Yes and no, Madeline said she wanted to know first, if the babies were his or not. But without us knowing, she did let your dad know that she was pregnant, so he was prepared."

"And when a black baby was born, I just had to be his?"

"Yes, Gus, apparently your dad, did talk to your mother and after a while she agreed to take the babies, if they turned out to his. But, Gus, if they hadn't, I would have raised you, just like I did with Shawn."

Gus thought about this for a moment. His whole world, everything he knew, was turned upside down in only a few minutes. His mother, whom he loves so much, wasn't his real mother. He was the product of an affair his father had had and his best friend, who he had thought as a brother was his real brother. Gus got up and walked to the door; he stopped and looked back at Henry. Here was a man who had been like a second father to him and who had just said if his real father hadn't wanted him, he would have raised him himself. It was too much, way too much for him to process right now and couldn't see himself going in to see Shawn at the moment without something snapping.

"Mr. Spencer thanks for the offer but I think I'll skip seeing Shawn right now, or at least until I can think about what you just said."

"Gus, I understand and while you think about it can you try to understand why I don't want to tell Shawn?" Gus could see the pleading in Henry's eyes and nodded; he then turned and walked away.

Gus walked out of the hospital and over to his car. He didn't hear someone calling his name, so when he stopped to unlock it, he jumped when a hand grabbed him. Spinning around he was surprised to see Juliet standing there looking at him with the greatest concern.

"Gus, I was calling you. Is everything ok?" she asked looking him over. When she saw the blank look on his face, she got the wrong idea. "Oh god, Shawn, he's not..." Juliet said covering her face with her hands.

Gus realised what she was thinking. "Oh no, no, Jules, he's fine. In fact Mr. Spencer was just waiting to go and see him. Sorry about that."

"Thank God," she said with relief washing over her. "Well then, if everything is fine, then why do you have that look on your face?"

Gus just shook his head. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He couldn't tell her the truth, or at least not yet. "I, I just got some news about my family and I need to go home." He said and in a way he wasn't lying to her.

"Ok, I hope everything is ok, Gus," she said as she gives him a cuddle.

"So do I, Jules, so do I, anyway, I've got to get going, bye." He turned to open his door.

"Well, I'll see you later then, bye," Jules said as she watched Gus climb into his car. But she couldn't shake the feeling that he was keeping something from her.

Gus closed his door and started the car. He didn't look at Juliet again; as he was sure he would have broken down if he did. With one last goodbye, he drove off to face his parents.

As he pulled up into the driveway at his parents' home, Gus could see his mother looking out of the window. He smiled to himself, as he remembered how Shawn always pointed out, that whenever they visited, his mother would always be at that window, looking out at them. Gus climbed out of the car and walked up the path to the front door, but before he could knock, his father had already opened it and was standing aside for him to come in.

Gus obliged and entered, he then walked into the sitting room where his mother was standing, and she looked scared. Gus couldn't handle it and walked over to her. Placing his arms around her, he gave way to the emotions he was trying to hold at bay and slowly let the tears to fall.

"It's alright, Burton, it's going to be ok," his mother soothed as she allow her son to be comforted in her arms.

Gus cried for a little while longer, before he pulled away from his mother. Like him and Shawn, she was just an innocent bystander in all of this. But his father, his father was a different matter altogether. Gus turned and looked at his father, who was still standing in the door way. Although he was looking at Gus his head was slightly bowed down.

"Dad, how could you? How could you cheat on mum? Let alone get the other woman pregnant!"

"Burton, you can't understand, so there's no reason for me to try. All I can say is, I do love you son and hope that one day you could forgive me." His dad turned to leave.

"Don't, don't you dare turn you're back to me, Dad. I want some answers and I can't get them if you're not willing to talk to me." Gus said a bit quieter this time.

"You really want to talk? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me after this," his dad replied, a hint of hope in his eyes.

"We thought you wouldn't want to know either of us," added his mother.

"You're my parents, why would you think I wouldn't want anything to do with you?"

"We thought you would be mad with us for keeping all of this from you."

His dad sat on the couch and his mum sat down beside him. "Plus, we thought you would want to see your real mum."

"You're my real mum, mum. Anyway, I saw how Shawn's mum treated him; I don't want a mum like that and I don't think she will want to know me anyway." He sat in the chair across from his parents making sure he could see them both.

"So Henry told you all of it, then?" His dad asked.

"Yes, he told me that Shawn's mum was having an affair with both you and Lassiter and by a freak of nature she fell pregnant to both of you. At least now, I know why our birthdays are a day apart," Gus said laughing.

"Yes, Shawn was born at eleven fifty at night and you were born at two minutes past midnight," his mother added. "We were all there you know, at the births. When Shawn was born, I was relieved, thinking that both of you were going to be Lassiter's. But when this little dark crying, bundle was born, I fell in love with it instantly. You see, Burton, after your sister was born, there was complication and I couldn't have any more children. So we saw this as a sign from god, to give us a baby boy."

"Thanks, mum, dad. But the problem is you didn't tell me, why?"

It's complicated, but we all and I do mean all, thought it would be for the best that you and Shawn didn't know," His father answered. "And it's not like we kept you from your brother, you still grew up together."

"And there is the other problem. Now just about everyone knows except Shawn. I think he should, but Mr. Spencer said he shouldn't and I didn't know what to think. Now I know the full truth," Gus said with a sigh.

"The real question you need to answer is do you think Shawn could handle the news." His mother said, "Now let's have something to eat, while you think about that." She led her family into the dining room.

Gus sat there without speaking. He really did need to think.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	10. Henry is out numbered

**Chapter 10:**** Henry is Outnumbered.**

Henry was standing outside Shawn's door trying to prepare himself for what he was about to see. Yes, the doctor had told them that Shawn wasn't as bad as they first expected him to be, but he was still afraid of what awaited him. Taking a deep breath Henry opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Shawn lay still in the bed. His face was pale and covered with scratches. His hair was a mess and Henry couldn't help but think about what Shawn would say if he knew. Most of Shawn's body was covered by the blankets so the only other parts he could see were Shawn's shoulders and arms. His chest was covered in bruises that ran down and disappeared under the hospital gown. One of his arms had a cast on it. In all, it really didn't look that bad.

Henry walked over to the side wall and grabbed a chair, setting it beside the bed. He looked at the machine that was monitoring Shawn's heart rate. It let a low beeping sound and except for Shawn's and his breathing there wasn't any other noise. Henry again looked at Shawn and he could feel fear rising up inside of him again.

"Oh god, Shawn, I don't want to lose you," Henry whispered. Laying his head onto the edge of the bed, Henry let go of his tough exterior and let the tears flow freely.

Henry had laid there for a while thinking about how Shawn should be at his place at the moment eating the birthday dinner he had set up, not laying here on this bed. He also went over the fact that his and Lassiter's secret was out and there may not be a way to keep it from Shawn any more. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, did you want something?" Henry asked. He looked up expecting to see a nurse, but no one was there. Thinking he had imaged it, Henry stood up and reached over to straighten Shawn's hair a bit.

"There, at least your hair is straight now, Shawn."

"Thank you, Dad," came a whispered reply and since Henry wasn't expecting an answer, he was startled.

"Shawn!" Henry exclaimed. "You're awake," he added looking into Shawn's eyes.

"No, Dad, I'm communicating from the astral-plain, of course I'm awake. Dad, what happened?" Shawn said with a shaky voice.

"You were in an accident. Do you remember anything about it?" Henry asked hoping Shawn's mind was ok.

"Yes, a bit, I was going to the station with Gus and..." Shawn paused as he tried to bring up the image of what had happened. "I saw a bus, it was going up onto the sidewalk and it was going to hit a little girl. I grabbed her and that's all. Everything's gone black now!" Henry could see Shawn's eyes moving back and forth, as if trying to see something more.

"It's ok, Shawn, that would have been when you had blacked out," Henry said placing his hand on Shawn's shoulder, trying to bring him back to now.

"DAD, Gus, the little girl..." Shawn said trying to sit up. Henry put both his hands onto Shawn's shoulders trying to stop him from hurting himself.

"Shawn, it's ok. They're both fine. Gus wasn't hit and you saved the girl. They're both fine, son," Henry kept saying over and over trying to calm him.

The next thing Henry knew the door was opened and the doctor and a nurse come rushing in.

"What happened?" asked the doctor.

"We, we were talking and Shawn...he was worried about his friend and the little girl." Henry replied watching as the doctor gave Shawn something to calm him down.

"Ok, Mr. Spencer. Do you mind waiting outside while I check Shawn over please."

"Right, I'll... I'll be in the waiting room," Henry said as he looked at Shawn then headed out of the door.

As Henry approached the waiting room, he overheard Chief Vick talking to someone. He slowed his pace so he could hear what she was saying.

"And that is what is going on." The chief's voice drifted through the door.

"So, Shawn is Lassiter's son and Gus is his half brother. How, how can they do that to Shawn?" a female voice replied. At once Henry knew it was O'Hara's. Now his temper was ignited and he stormed into the room.

"Karen, how dare you!" he barked as he came into sight of the two women. "How could you breach both mine and Lassiter's confidences: Did you even think for once we didn't want any more people knowing?" he growled as he moved closer to them.

"Yes I did, Henry, but I also have to take into consideration that O'Hara needs to know if there is any reason her partner could be distracted, which could endanger them both. And before you say what you're going to say, you know I'm right."

"Yes I do, but you should have checked with us first and as for you..." Henry said turning on Jules. "How dare we do this to Shawn? One, you, just like the Chief, don't know the whole story or why we took this path. But I can tell you this; we did it with Shawn's and Gus' best interests in mind." Henry finished and just stood there staring at Juliet.

"But Shawn is a grown man now. Don't you think it's time to let him know the truth and let him make up his own mind?" Juliet said staring back just as hard.

"There is more than just Shawn involved. There is Lassiter, Gus and his parents as well. What do you want, for us to put this to a vote?" Henry said in frustration.

"Why don't we put this to a vote, Mr. Spencer?" A voice came from behind Henry. Turning around, Henry came face to face with Gus and his parents. "Why don't we take a vote?"

"For starters, Lassiter isn't here."

"But we can go to his room, can't we?" Gus replied with more confidents then he felt.

"No we can't. At the moment only one person is allowed in his room at any given time," Henry answered triumphantly, only to get shot down from a voice from behind.

"Sorry, Henry, when I left Lassiter, the doctor had lifted that rule as he was doing better," Chief Vick said knowing full well, it wasn't what Henry wanted to hear.

"Fine, we will go and see Lassiter then," Henry said heading out of the room, with all the others following close behind.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


	11. To Tell Shawn or Not to Tell Him

**Chapter 11: To Tell Shawn or Not to Tell Him.**

Lassiter was sitting up in his bed. He felt a lot better now that most of the blood he had lost had been replaced. He smiled to himself, as he remembered the doctor telling him that some of the blood was what he had just given for Spencer. He had been thinking about what Henry had told him and how now, that the Chief and Guster both knew the truth about Shawn and himself.

He had also been thinking about what the Chief had said, about telling Shawn the truth. He knew she was right, of course. Shawn was old enough now to know the truth and to understand what had happened. He only hoped that Shawn was mature enough to understand why they had kept it from him for so long; especial for Henry's sake. He knew Henry loved Shawn and that it would kill him to lose him. But that was the problem, even if Shawn did understand, would the truth be enough to make him run again. And if he did run, would they ever see him again.

He was just about to press the call button for the nurse so he could find out how much longer he was going to be there when all of a sudden his door opened and in walked Henry, Chief Vick, O'Hara, Guster and Guster's parents. He had a hard look at each of their faces. The Chief had guilt written all over hers. O'Hara's face showed confusion. Guster had two looks, one was relief and the other was pure determination that was reflected in his eyes. His parents though looked happy, like they had been given the best news in the world. But Henry, poor Henry, he looked like he had lost everything and he wasn't going to get anything in return.

"What's going on?" asked Lassiter with a bit of force behind it.

"We're..." Henry started to say, but he stopped and shook his head. He couldn't, he just couldn't say it.

"We're here to discuss whether or not we should tell Shawn the truth," Gus finished off for Henry.

"So what, we say yes or no and then put our reason behind our decision," asked Lassiter, still a little confused by all of this.

"That's the general idea," Gus said.

"Ok, you go first, Guster." Lassiter had a feeling that Gus was behind all of this.

"Right, I reckon we tell him. Shawn's not a fool, he's actually very bright and no matter how we try to hide this, he's going to figure something is up sooner or later. Plus I want him to know I'm his real brother." Gus said trying hard to get everyone to understand why he had decided this.

"You're right, now that everyone knows Shawn is going to work out that we're all hiding something from him. But that's just because you're new to lying to him and he always knows when you're lying, Gus," Henry growled. "And Mr. and Mrs. Guster, what about you, will you be happy, knowing that Gus and Shawn know that they're brothers."

"Yes Henry, we are. You said it yourself. These two boys have grown up together as if they were brothers. So now let's make it official," Mr. Guster said.

"I'm not sure," Juliet suddenly said. She was scared, not only for Shawn but also for Henry. "And since I'm not really involved, I can't honestly vote. Yes, Shawn is very smart, but at the same time he can be very naive as well. But Gus, this is about what is best for Shawn, not what you want."

"You're right, Jules, it is about Shawn. It's about the fact that he has been lied too all his life and don't you think he deserves better than that?" Gus said to Jules

"Yes," she whispered, she then slowly walked to the wall and lent up against it.

"Chief Vick, what about you?" Lassiter asked.

"Sorry, Henry, but I need to think about my station and the men inside. So I vote yes, you need to tell him. Shawn needs to know the truth, even if it just to give you a little piece of mind. It couldn't have been easy for either of you, carrying around this secret all this time."

"So that's four votes for me to tell him and one on the bench. I guess I better go and tell him, then," Henry said heading for the door.

"What about my vote?" Lassiter barked at the retreating Henry.

"I could see your decision the moment I walked in here. You had already made up your mind about telling Shawn the truth. So I'll go and let him know." Henry again turned to leave but stopped just in the door frame. Without looking back Henry then added, "But don't expect it will have the outcome you all hope it will." And with that said, he headed out into the hallway.

Henry tried to think about what to say to Shawn. He knew he couldn't just come out and say it. But at the same time, he knew Shawn would know that he was trying to avoid a topic. Once he reached Shawn's door he waited to find out if the doctor had finished.

"Mr. Spencer, I see you're back."

"Yes, Doctor. Um, doctor?" Henry said turning around to see the doctor walking up to him.

"Yes, Mr. Spencer?"

"Doctor, is Shawn strong enough to receive some bad news, no wait; some good news. Maybe, maybe I mean some news?" Henry said with frustration in his voice.

The doctor just stared at Henry. He then looked at the chart in his hand, and then back to Henry.

"I think it will be safe enough. Just...just do it carefully. But if he looks like he's getting too upset, please stop."

"Ok, Doctor," Henry said. The disappointment could be heard in his voice.

Henry watched the Doctor leave and then he turned back to the door. The door that would lead him to the only son has ever had and in a few moments, the son he was most likely about to lose. Pushing the door open, Henry walks in.

"Shawn, we need to talk," is all that is heard as the door closes behind him.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	12. Henry Tells and Shawn has His Own Secret

**Chapter 12:**** Henry Tells and Shawn, has His Own Secret.**

Shawn was now sitting up in bed and was surprised to see his father come back, not only without Gus, but also looking like the world was on his shoulders and they were about to give way. He watched as Henry walked over to the seat, which was still next to the bed. He sat down heavily and then stood straight up as if the set was hot or something. He started to pace the floor and then leaned against the wall, but after just a few minutes, Henry started pacing again.

"Dad, come and sit down please. You're making me nervous." Shawn's eyes wandered over his father, trying desperately to see what has upset him so much.

Henry obliged Shawn by sitting down, but the restlessness grew too strong and once again he started to rise. Only this time their eyes met. Henry could see confusion and worry in Shawn's; whereas Shawn could see despair in Henry's. What could be so bad that his father looked like he had lost hope? Henry quickly sat back down and started to fidget with his hands, but he couldn't look back up at Shawn.

"Dad, what is it? If you're worried about Lassie being in the hospital, then don't. I've overheard the nurses talking and he's going to be fine," Shawn said thinking this must be it. After all, the doctor had already said he was fine and that he only needed to stay for a few more days to just make sure and that, somewhere in the future, he would most likely need to have a skin graph for the burned area.

"I know, I just came from there." Henry was trying to sound strong. "In fact, Chief Vick, O'Hara, Gus and his parents there as well."

"Really, my brother, my best friend in the world, went to see Lassie and took his parents with him instead of coming to see me. I feel hurt." Shawn said with one of his mock pouts on.

When Henry looked up and saw his look, he couldn't help it, but a small smile made its way across his face; it just would heel to his will to keep it at bay. In return, Shawn rewarded Henry with a smile of his own. Henry then remembered why he was here and the smile was gone, replaced by the sad look he had on earlier. Shawn couldn't help wonder if his dad's actions had anything to do with the other gossip he had also heard. And if it did, and if his dad was here to tell him about it, against his will, those who had forced him and caused this pain he could see, would pay for it. Shawn swore to himself, they will pay.

"Shawn, do you remember a friend who used to come over when you were five?" Henry asked. Shawn looked at him, he knew who Henry meant, but wasn't too sure where this was going.

"Yes, Dad, I do. It was Lassie, so what?" He was worried now. Worried, that this was going to ruin their lives, Shawn tried to change the topic. "So Dad, do you know when I can get out of here?"

"Shawn, I'm not in the mood, so stop trying to change the topic please." Henry barked at him, but seeing the hurt in Shawn's eyes, Henry looked down at the floor again. He knew by the end of this, the hurt in Shawn's eyes was going to be a lot more. "And, yes, Shawn, you're right; it was Detective Lassiter I was talking about."

"Ok, Dad, what is this all about?" Shawn asked even though he was now sure he knew.

"I'll tell you, Shawn, but please just let me say I want to without interrupting me, please."

"If that's what you want?"

"Yes, it is and Shawn I want you to know, that I do love you. You do know that don't you?" Henry looked Shawn straight in the eyes.

Shawn now knew what Henry had to say to him. He knew this day would come and that his dad wouldn't want him anymore. Why would he, his mum didn't want him, Gus only put up with him because he felt sorry for Shawn. Even Lassiter hated him, that's why he left all those years ago. Yes, Henry DID love him, Shawn was sure of that, but he also knew that a man only had so much love for a child that wasn't his.

"Yes, Dad, I know you love me." It was all Shawn could say to Henry. He then looked down at the sheets in front of him.

Henry looked at Shawn for a few minutes more. He couldn't help the feeling that Shawn already knew what he was going to say. Henry took a deep breath and nodded then began his story.

"Shawn, Lassiter and your mum had an affair. You were the..." Henry pursed his lips trying to think of a word to say that wouldn't offend Shawn. After great thought he continued. "You are their child. Their son, I'm sorry we have kept this from you all these years, but we did think it was the best for you. Even before you were born, we had decided that your mum and I would have been the best ones to raise you, since Lassiter was single and just starting out."

Henry stopped to catch his breath. Shawn was just sitting there, still as anything. Henry swallowed, took another deep breath and continued.

"He, that is, Lassiter, did stay around for a while, until you were five. But he didn't want to confuse you by always being there, so he got a transfer and left. We did keep in touch and I let him know how you were going. I was really surprised when he came back. We had decided that we act as if we didn't know each other, because we didn't know if you remembered him or not. So, Shawn, Lassiter is your real father not me. I'm just the man who raised you and has been lying to you all these years." Henry paused again, he waited to hear something from Shawn, anything really, but nothing came, so he continued.

"And then there's Gus, Shawn. His dad was also having an affair with your mum at the same time and Gus is your half brother. Please don't be mad at him, Gus has only just found out as well and he's not happy with me lying to you all these years. I will understand if you don't want to know or see me ever again. I'll get out of here so you can spend the rest of your birthday with your real family and with your brother for his birthday tomorrow."

Henry got up to leave, only to find that Shawn had a tight grip on his arm. Henry looked at it and then at Shawn's face. He was right, there was a lot more hurt in his eyes that before, but they were searching him for something and he wished he knew what.

"Is that what you want, me not to see you again?" Tears were now forming in Shawn's eyes as he said this. "I knew it," Shawn continued as he let go of Henry's arm. "I knew you wouldn't want me once Lassiter claimed me as his son. That's what's happened, isn't? Lassiter now wants to be my father, after leaving all those years ago and you have used up all the real love you had for a child that wasn't yours in the first place."

Henry looked at Shawn in shock; Shawn knew that Lassiter was his father. He knew that Henry wasn't. How long had he known and why hadn't he said something earlier.

"Shawn, how long have you known, the truth?" Henry asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"For years, Dad; I went to see mum when I was about twenty-two and she told me the truth. Admittedly, I did ask her if Lassiter was my father and she said yes. But she also said that you did love me as your son and it would kill you to know that I knew the truth. Now for my question, is that what you want, me never to see you again?"

"No it's not, but Lassiter..." Henry started to say.

"Lassiter is my biological father, Dad, but you are my dad. It was you who raised me, not him," Shawn said holding Henry's hand.

"But, how did you know, you said you asked your mother. But you must have known before that?"

"I did, but I wanted it confirmed. It was just that he was always around and if I got hurt, he was always called. You know, just the simple things. Like we both love our hair and we both have photographic memories. Things like that."

"He has always kept that to himself, how did you know?" Henry said again surprised by what Shawn had known.

"He occasionally lets little things slip. Like one case he saw something I didn't, when I went over it, several times, I finely saw what he had seen. It was very important. If he hadn't had my type of memory, he wouldn't have found it again."

Henry's mind then wandered to Gus and whether Shawn also knew about him as well.

"What about Gus, Shawn. Did you know that he was your brother?"

"Not until mum told me. That did throw me, I must admit. But we were close and I did like his mum and dad, so I stayed quiet about it. I though it wouldn't be nice to ruin his family. So, Dad, when can I get out of here?"

Shaking his head, Henry answered Shawn. "I don't know, Shawn, but I better go and get the rest of the gang and happy birthday, son."

"Thanks, Dad, for the presents," Shawn said with a smile.

"Presents, Shawn, what presents?" Henry said with a confused look on his face.

"Why, a second dad and a baby brother of course. What else have you gotten me?" Shawn said the smile now taken over his face.

"You're welcome, son." and with that Henry went out to get the others.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	13. Happy Birthday, Shawn

**Chapter 13: Happy Birthday, Shawn.**

Henry walked into Lassiter's room only to find it empty. He went back out and grabbed the nearest nurse.

"Excuse me, but the man that was in that room over there," Henry said pointing at the room he had just left. "Could you tell me where he is at the moment?"

"Just one moment, sir," and she walked over to the nurse's desk. Sitting down she typed something into the computer. Looking back up at Henry she gave him a smile. "It seems he has been discharged."

"Oh," Henry said surprised. "Thank you," and with that, and assuming that everyone was in the waiting room, Henry then headed there.

When he arrived he found Gus, O'Hara, Chief Vick and Lassiter all sitting down talking quietly amongst themself. "Having fun?" he said to no one in particular.

Looking up at him they were all very surprised to see a happy look on his face. Gus was the first to get up and walk over to him.

"So how did it go?" he asked, afraid that Henry might have chickened out.

"Good, really good, where are your mum and dad?"

"They went home. Did you tell him or not, Mr. Spencer?" Gus said getting annoyed with Henry for skipping around the topic.

"Yes, I told him, but it was a waste of time. Shawn's mum had told him the truth back when he was twenty two."

"So he already knew; why didn't he tell us?" Lassiter joined Henry and Gus near the door.

"He didn't want to upset anyone, especial Gus," Henry replied. He looked at Lassiter. "Should you be up?"

"Yes, the doctor said I could go home, but I wanted to see Shawn."

"We all do, Henry," Chief Vick added. "We want him to know that everything was going to be fine."

"Ok, well he's waiting for all of you back in his room."

"Well let's go" Gus said leading the way to the room Shawn was in.

After they had all piled into the small room with Shawn, they gave him the once over, even Henry. He was still a bit pale, but as usual, his smile was as wide as anything and he just sat there staring at them.

"Oh goodie, look Gus we're having our birthday party here in hospital, so what do you think, brother?"

Gus gave him a smile and said, "Well Shawn, happy birthday to you, too." He walked over to the bed and gave Shawn a cuddle.

The Chief and Juliet gave Shawn their well wishes and birthday greetings next. Then they said their goodbyes and left, as they knew that Henry, Gus, Lassiter and Shawn had a lot to talk about.

"So, Lassie, you're my real dad, huh?" Shawn said cheekily to Lassiter.

"Yes, Shawn, just as you are my son."

"No fighting, you two," Henry added

"So, Shawn, you got no problems being my real brother?" Gus asked.

"Not at all, Gus; to me this hasn't changed a thing between us. We were always brothers even back then, now it's just a bit more...official, that's all."

"Some birthday, Spencer. I checked with the Chief and as long as we don't let our relationship interfere with our jobs, she can't see why we can't work together."

"Yuck," Gus and Shawn said at the same time.

"We're not having a relationship, Lassie; we're related to each other."

Lassiter rolled his eyes at this. Damn it, Spencer, you knew what I meant," Lassiter threw backed at him.

"Yeah, I did, but it wouldn't have been as much fun. Hey, Lassie, how do you feel about your son dating your partner?" Shawn quickly asked.

"I'll honestly have to think about that, Spencer."

"So one more question, if Gus is my half brother and you're my father. What does that make you two?"

"It wouldn't make us anything, Shawn. We're related through our mother, not our father," Gus said as he answered Shawn's question.

They were just about to have a big debate on this when Shawn gave a big yawn and so did Lassiter.

"Right, Shawn, you're off to bed. I'll get Lassiter to his place, so he can get some sleep as well." Just then Gus also yawned. "By the look of this we all need to get some sleep. Good night, Shawn," Henry said as he started to move both Gus and Lassiter towards the door.

"Your dad's right; goodnight, Shawn," Lassiter said.

"Yeah, buddy, good night and happy birthday, brother," Gus said holding out his fist.

Shawn and Gus bumped fists then Gus headed towards the door, smiling as he left his brother's room.

That night they all slept soundly. Their dreams filled with wonder as they tried to see where their futures would lead them now that they all knew the truth. Their futures started tomorrow, when they all start afresh. For now, only their dreams were their windows to what lay ahead. But for some, their windows were dirty and they could only see the bad that could come from the truth being known.

Meanwhile, three men, dressed in black, were walking out of the hospital, with an unconscious Shawn in a wheel chair. Behind them, lying in a pool of blood was the bodies of anyone who had tried to stop them. As they loaded Shawn into their car, one of the men made a phone call.

Henry was woken from a nightmare of Shawn hanging from some rafters in a dirty warehouse, somewhere, by the ringing of his phone.

"If you ever want to see your son again, you need to kill his father," the harsh gravelled voice said.

Henry sat up; the phone was still to his ear, even though the caller had hung up. He took it from his ear and just looked at it. Shaking his head thinking he had just dreamt it, Henry laid back down again. A few seconds later it rang again.

"Henry, its Chief Vick. There's been an incident at the hospital. Shawn is missing. Can you come down here?"

"I'll be right there, Chief." Henry hung up and he realised that if he wanted Shawn back he was going to have to kill Lassiter.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing. **

**Sequel is up and it is called 'Who is this man, we call, Henry Spencer'**


End file.
